


Soldiering on

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bad Plot, But Still Plot, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi is left alone with Ikusaba while Junko and Kirigiri enact 'vengeance' on Togami and Celestia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiering on

Mukuro Ikusaba looked over at Makoto Naegi, standing in the middle of the room, a little unsure of himself. To be fair, she couldn’t blame him. _‘I knew Junko would be leaving him in my care while her and Kirigiri went after Celestia and Togami, but he didn’t. Naegi probably has no clue what’s going on. He’s probably waiting for Junko to jump out of a closet and blindfold him. Wouldn’t be the first time.’_ She broke off her train of thought here, and summoned Naegi over. “Naegi, how much did Junko tell you about what would be happening while you’re here?” Naegi gingerly sat down next to her and laughed nervously. “Ehe, she told me that I was supposed to stay with you and to treat you like I would her.”

Ikusaba sighed inwardly at this. _‘Of course she did. Dammit Junko. This will never work if he treats me like he does you.’_ Outwardly however, she simply nodded. “I see. I take it this means she wishes for you to obey my every whim?” Naegi nodded wordlessly, wondering where this was going. “Very well. The first thing I wish for you to do is not listen to what my sister told you.” Naegi’s eyes snapped open at this, and he looked up at her. “B-but Ikusaba, if she finds out I disobeyed her, then-“ she cut him off with a finger to his lips. _‘Okay Mukuro, play it cool. Calm him down, then go for a kiss. It shouldn’t be too hard.'_

Out loud however, she said. “It’s okay Naegi, I’ll take care of her. I can handle Junko.” _‘Okay, most of the time I cannot, but still, this time I will. As long as I punish him like she requested, I think she’ll let it slide.'_ Naegi relaxed a little at this and Ikusaba placed a hand over his shoulder, pulling him in close and leaning softly against him. _‘That’s it, not too fast, we have ages together, and no Junko to cut us off in the middle like earlier.’_ Mukuro leant over and slowly rested her lips against Naegi’s cheek, withdrawing them after a second.

Naegi turned bright red at this and waited for her to finish before turning to face her, opening and closing his mouth, but no words exiting. _‘Dammit, too fast. Alright, Mukuro, just calm him down.’_ “My apologies Naegi, I didn’t mean to act without asking.” Naegi stammered and waved his hands rapidly in front of her. “It-it’s nothing like that Ikusaba, it just caught me by surprise that’s all.” Seeing the doubt in her eyes, he leant over and kissed her on the cheek, keeping his own lips there for an instant longer than she did. “S-see, now we’re even.” He smiled at her, slipping his own arm over her shoulder. Mukuro smiled and leant her head against him. _‘Okay, you saved yourself that time, but we need to be careful with how we approach him. We’re not Junko, so we can’t just move in like that. Maybe if we talk to him about what we want upfront instead of just jumping into it.’_ Mukuro slowly kissed him again, remembering her sisters’ words on seduction.

_‘Muku, normally if I see a guy I like, I just take him. It works for me every time, although admittedly, I’m me, and experience has taught me that everyone wants what I got. It’s not always a good thing y’know. Don’t you look at me like that Muku, it’s not. There are so many damn posers who don’t actually care about me, but sometimes, if I get lucky enough, then I meet the right guy who’s putty in my hands. You’re boring, so you have to go a bit slower. Make excuses for physical contact, and then get them going. You have to turn them on, make them want you more than anything else in the world, find their weakness and exploit it, and then draw it out until they are on their knees begging for it. You reckon you can handle it, or are you too incompetent for that?’_

_‘I suppose we’re about to find out Junko. I already know some of Naegi’s weaknesses, so I can speed up a little.’_ Mukuro thought to herself as she trailed her tongue up Naegi’s neck and cheek to his ear. _‘Here we go. Wish me luck sis.’_ She exhaled into Naegi’s ear, causing a small shudder to run down his back. Ikusaba then sat down on Naegi’s lap and pressed against him, hard. “Naegi. I wish to move you to the bed now. Would there be any objections with me doing so?” Naegi looked up at her, perched on top of him, still moving a trail of kisses around his face with agonising slowness and moaned softly, running his hands down her back. Ikusaba smiled as she placed one last kiss on Naegi’s forehead, before biting down on his neck, causing a small whimper to slip out of his lips. “Naegi, I must insist that you answer me, and soon.” _‘I remember Naegi loves when Junko does this.'_ Ikusaba withdrew and stared down at Naegi, smiling wolfishly at him. When he nodded his consent after a few seconds of silence, she leant in and bit him on the other side of his neck, harder than before.

Naegi’s hands gripped her shirt tightly, and she felt him begin to shake as she steadily applied more pressure, before withdrawing her teeth and leading him to the bed gently. “Okay Naegi, I need you to remove your clothes now.” She kissed him once more, this time on the lips briefly, tantalisingly, and Naegi quickly slipped of his hoodie and shirt, leaving himself bare-chested in front of her. She stepped in close to him and began to kiss him on the lips again, running one hand slowly through his hair and the other one down his spine. _‘This is the first time him and I have ever just kissed each other like this. It feels…nice’_ Mukuro slowly slipped her tongue into Naegi’s mouth, and pushed him down onto the bed, running her tongue along his. Naegi began to reciprocate, and she lay on top of him, pressing her lips against his even tighter.

The pair remained like that for a solid minute, before Mukuro pulled away and began to nuzzle Naegi’s neck again. “I-Ikusaba. Would it be okay if I-uh, if I removed your shirt?” She smiled and pushed him down onto the bed. _‘Make sure you’re the one who controls when clothes get taken off Muku. It reminds them who’s really in charge.’_ She looked down at him and smiled. “You need not trouble yourself Naegi, I will take care of it myself. You lie there and relax.” She slipped off her plain white shirt, revealing a nondescript bra underneath, which she slowly unbuttoned, before dropping to the floor beside the bed. She then leant back down and began to kiss and bite at Naegi again, peppering his upper torso with kisses and bite marks, before slowly moving her way down to his trousers, where she stopped kissing and slowly began to poke and prod at Naegi’s crotch, moving herself up so she was sitting on his legs.

Naegi looked up at a half-naked Mukuro Ikusaba and turned bright red, looking at her breasts sagging a little without the support of her bra to keep them in place. He bit his lip nervously and began to breathe in nervously. _‘I probably really shouldn’t do it. It’s like the time we all spied on the girls in the bath. I still don’t think Junko has really forgiven me for that. To be fair though, it really wasn’t something I should have done.’_ Despite his minds protestations, he slowly moved his hands up, and flushing, cupped one of Ikusaba’s breasts with them. When she made no move to stop him, he slowly cupped the other and began to gently move them about. “J-just tell me if I go to far, okay Ikusaba?”

She smiled at him and slowly moved his hands up to her nipples. “Naegi, it’s okay. If you wish to touch them, you may. I will not be mad.” Indeed, a short gasp left her lips as Naegi softly squeezed her left nipple, which turned into a small moan as he repeated the process with her right. She gripped his trousers tightly as he slowly leant his head up and licked one of them for a second, before she pushed him back down and leant her upper torso over him, sitting directly on his chest this time. “Now you don’t have to move so much Naegi.” Junko’s voice ran through her head again. _‘No no no, stupid. Don’t let them move. You keep them still and not knowing what to do so that you can be in control. If they won’t stay still, then just tie them in place until they do.’_ Ikusaba looked under the bed where she knew Junko kept her ropes when Ishimaru wasn’t trying to conduct his searches. And if he did check there, they just told him that was where they kept Junko’s hygiene products, and he left it untouched.

Mukuro stealthily moved her hands over to the bedside table and opened it, distracting Naegi with a few moans as he continued to play with her breasts. _‘That’s it, keep him distracted. That’s the reason you’re being so noisy Mukuro.’_ She slipped the ropes onto the bed above Naegi’s head and grabbed his arms, crossing them over and wrapping a quick loop around them. Naegi interjected here. “H-hey, Ikusaba. I was wondering. Do you think we could uh- we could have this just be us? No ropes or candles or anything like that.” Mukuro looked down at him, and remembered Junko’s words yet again. _‘Remember Muku; you’re the one in charge. If you wanna do something, you do it. They’re guys, trust me, they won’t object as long as they get laid.’_ But then, there was Naegi in front of her, looking up at her like a deer in headlights as she dangled the rope in front of him. Mukuro bit her lip for just a second, before dropping the ropes to the floor. _‘Sorry sis,’_ Mukuro thought as she leant down and kissed Naegi again, slowly stroking his hair and reaching a hand down to his trousers, _‘Just this once, I’m going to have to ignore your advice.’_

Ikusaba lay on top of Naegi, kissing him for another few minutes, before standing herself up and slowly undoing his trousers, inching them down his legs, leaving him clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. Naegi made to move his hands down to cover himself, but Mukuro slowly lifted them back up and began to rub against his crotch gently. “It’s okay Naegi, there’s nothing down here for you to hide from me.” She spoke softly, like one would to a scared animal, as she gripped the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his pants, causing his by-now fully erect cock to spring free. Upon seeing it, Ikusaba turned a little red herself, and she began circling her fingers gently around the tip. _‘Okay, maybe I’m going to ignore Junko’s advice twice then.’_ She bent her head down and began to lick at the tip, causing Naegi to grip against the bed sheets tightly. “I-Ikusaba. Y-you don’t have to-“ his words were cut off as Mukuro slowly began to take him into her mouth, pushing herself until her nose was pressed right up against Naegi’s body. While not the first time she had done this to a man (a few of Mukuro’s colleagues had been discussing it amongst themselves one evening while she was listening, and well, one thing led to another), this was the first time it had been with someone who meant this much to her.

Naegi looked down at Mukuro deep-throating him expertly and his eyes widened, before he gasped out loud as she began to move her head up and down slowly, pressing her tongue against his underside, applying long clean strokes with every movement. His mouth opened and he began to squirm softly, only to very quickly find his legs trapped by Mukuro’s iron grip. “I-Ikusaba, how did you learn to do th-oh. Oh wow Oh jeezohmygod.” Naegi began to babble, endless strings of incoherent gibberish as Mukuro slowly increased her speed, breathing through her noise as she moved her mouth up and down expertly. Naegi slowly moved a hand down to her hair and began to stroke it, occasionally gripping it in pleasure. Mukuro for her part, drowned out all thoughts currently running through her head, and focused on the task in front of her. _‘Up down, up down, breathe. Up, down, up down, breathe.’_ Naegi’s gasping, moaning and wriggling filled her ears, and she smiled as she sucked on his cock ceaselessly, like a machine, but did not falter for a second.

After several minutes of this, Naegi’s cock was thick with saliva, and he himself was lying on the bed motionlessly, his head tilted to one side, completely zoned out from the rest of the world. Mukuro took herself off Naegi’s cock and slowly removed her skirt and underwear, before leaning his head slowly to face her. “M-Makoto, are you okay?” Naegi started as she used his first name for the first time. “I-yeah, I’m fine Iku-uh, Mukuro.” Mukuro smiled as he reciprocated and she kissed him again. _‘He’s such a sweetheart. I wish Junko would maybe give us more time like this. Maybe if I ask she will.’_ Naegi blinked slightly as she kissed him, trying not to think about where that mouth had just been, as she slowly slipped a tongue down his throat. _‘Ikusaba seems to be enjoying herself. After what she just did, I shouldn’t interrupt her fun like this.’_

Eventually, she pulled away, and stroked Naegi’s cheek affectionately. “Makoto, would it be alright if I moved to the next step?” Naegi blinked at her for a few seconds, before comprehension dawned on him. “Next step? Oh, OH. Oh, right um-of course you can Mukuro. Sure, go ahead, if you want to.” Mukuro smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. _‘I understand why Junko gags him as often as she does. I think his chattering is sweet, but I imagine it grates on her after a while.’_ As she thought this, she took out a condom from underneath her sisters’ bed and slowly unrolled it down Naegi’s cock. A bottle of lubricant came next, and she squirted that down over the condom, rubbing it in slowly with her fingers. “Okay Makoto, I’m about to start.” Naegi nodded wordlessly, a little bewildered by the current turn of events.

Mukuro slowly sat down on Naegi’s cock, feeling it slide in with only momentary resistance. She bit her lip and gripped at the bed sheets as she slid it all the way in. Much like the rest of Naegi, it was decidedly average, and Ikusaba had indeed had bigger, but for whatever reason, it felt far more intense than anything she had experienced before. Once Naegi was inside her all the way, Ikusaba slowly began to flex her powerful legs, moving herself up and down on Naegi, who slowly reached up with his hands and stroked her arm affectionately. “Mukuro, if it gets too much, just let me know and I’ll switch if you’d like.” Ikusaba leant down and kissed him, raking her hands down his back as she did so. Her fingernails, while not as long or sharp as her sisters, were still enough to elicit grunts of pain from Naegi, and she gripped the back of his head in earnest as she passionately kissed him, all the while still thrusting up and down on top of him.

Naegi, much to his credit, was doing everything he could to make it easier on Ikusaba, and he was beginning to thrust up in time with her, as well as pulling her in close to him, so close that she could feel his heart beating as he slid in and out of her. The two did not speak for a while, instead focusing on the primal feeling rushing through both of their bodies, as Naegi leant down and began to play with her nipples again, a little rougher than before, causing Ikusaba to gasp and moan at the surprise of it. Once she had started making the noises, it was almost impossible for her to control herself, and she ended up collapsed on top of Naegi, still full of his cock, but unmoving and just focusing on breathing against him.

_‘I could probably keep going, but maybe there’s nothing wrong with letting him take the lead, just for a while. Junko doesn’t have to know.’_ She looked Naegi in the eyes, and slowly flipped them over so he was on top of her. “You want me to take a turn?” As Mukuro nodded, Naegi slowly began to thrust himself in and out of her, and Mukuro’s eyes opened in shock, as Naegi managed to reach deeper than he was when she had been riding him, and her hands flew up to her mouth, trying to suppress the squeals that had been building up for a while now. Naegi leant down between thrusts and cradled her head in his hands. “Mukuro, you can be as loud as you need to. No one else can hear us, and I’m not going to tell anyone, I promise. What happens between the two of us stays in this room.” Mukuro nodded wordlessly and lowered her hands to her sides. _‘He really is such a kind person. I see why Junko picked him out as her pet from our class.’_ A sudden, powerful thrust from Naegi brought her sharply down to Earth, and she let loose a small spasm and a squeal, which brought a huge smile to Naegi’s face.

“Mukuro, you sounded beautiful right now, I hope you know.” Mukuro looked away for a second, before peeping at him as he lay on top of her out of the corner of one eye. “T-thanks Makoto. No-one’s ever told me that before.” Naegi stopped dead in his tracks at this, and turned her head to face him. “Seriously? No-ones ever said nice things like that to you before.” _‘Well, there’s Junko, and you obviously, but apart from that, not too many.’_ Externally, she merely shook her head, and Naegi grabbed her in a tight hug. “Well then, I guess the only thing to do is give you enough compliments for the 16 years you’ve missed out on.” Mukuro hugged him back, feeling his warm breath on her shoulder, and a few tears sprang into her eyes. _‘Thank you Naegi.’_

Wordlessly, she kissed him, and wrapped her legs around his spine, pushing him into her. He nodded in understanding and kissed back. “Remember Mukuro, you’re beautiful, and I won’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” He began to slide in and out of her again, and the two continued this way for another 20 minutes, switching back and forth between which one was on top. Eventually, they ended up with Mukuro on all fours on the mattress and Naegi sliding into her from behind, gripping onto her shoulder with one hand and her hair with the other so he didn’t fall over. Mukuro had buried her face in a pillow now to stop herself hearing her screams of pleasure, and Naegi thrust into her powerfully, once, twice, three times, before pulling out and collapsing. Mukuro realised what must’ve happened, and she lowered herself next to him, and the two lay there for what felt to her like an eternity. “Hey, Makoto. You okay?”

Naegi turned to face her, his face shining with happiness, and he hugged her tightly. “I’m better than okay Mukuro. That was amazing. I-uh…I’ve never done any of that before, so I’m only hoping it was good for you as well.” She smiled at his confession and rested her chin against the top of his head. “You need not worry on that front Makoto. It was more than good.” The two lay there for a while, before Mukuro slowly pulled herself up and checked the time. It was now 8:30 PM on a Sunday, and Mukuro started. Her sister could be back at any time, and the two of them were just wasting time lying here. _‘I still have to do what Junko told me to. I’m sure she’ll forgive me for ignoring her advice as long as I do this to him.’_ She turned to face him, and found him lying half-asleep in front of her. _'God I wish I didn’t have to wake him up. He looks so innocent and carefree when he sleeps. Not that he doesn’t normally, but it’s special, being able to see this.’_

She slowly tapped him on the shoulder, and when she got no response, she shook him gently. Mukuro slowly exhausted every other option available to her before sighing, and clearing her throat nervously. “Heyyyy Makoto. What ya doin’ sleeping in my bed? Or should I be calling you Goldilocks from now on?” Naegi started as he heard Junko’s voice from next to him, and he jerked awake, looking around in confusion when he registered that the only person in the room was her sister. “My apologies Makoto, but nothing else I could do was able to wake you up.” Naegi rubbed the back of his head sleepily and laughed. “Ehehe, sorry about that Mukuro. I guess earlier took more out of me than expected.” She nodded and passed him a bottle of water. “I thought that might be the case. Drink this, there’s something else I have to do to you, then the two of us can go grab something to eat.”

She sat wordlessly, checking the equipment she had in the box in front of her while Naegi drank, and when he put down the now empty bottle, she pushed him back down against the bed. “Makoto, do you trust me?” Naegi looked up at her and nodded. “Of course I do. And as much as I might complain, I do trust your sister too. So, if this is something she’s making you do, then you can do it. I know she would never try anything to seriously hurt me.” Ikusaba nodded. _‘Junko can be tricky to handle a lot of the time, but she doesn’t mean to hurt anyone.’_ She kissed him and brought out a roll of duct tape. “We’re probably going to need this for what I’m going to do now, otherwise, there will be a lot of screaming. Will that be okay?” Naegi looked at her bewildered, and she pulled out the item she had in the box in front of her. The item she brought out was a long gun, but instead of a muzzle at the end, there was a small pointed needle, and Naegi realised with a sharp jolt exactly what Mukuro had planned. “Mukuro, are you sure you know how to do this?” “Makoto, I have been handling guns for years now. If you do not want to do this, just say the words. But if I hear nothing, I am going to pierce your nipples with this. Is that acceptable?” Naegi blinked for a second or two, and bit down on his lip nervously. _‘I know Ikusaba would never hurt me, and I know her sister wouldn’t either. So if they think this is a good idea, then maybe I should do it. But I dunno, it looks terrifying._

Words flew back and forth from both sections of Naegi’s brain, and he eventually nodded meekly. “I said I trust you, and I do. There’s no point saying something like that if I’m unwilling to back it up.” Mukuro nodded and slowly wrapped the duct tape around his mouth. That is a good look for you Makoto. I think I am beginning to see why Junko likes robbing you of speech as much as she does.” _‘That and my sister just loves being the one in control.’_ Naegi mumbled an affirmation through the gag, and Mukuro satisfied that Naegi would be unable to scream too loudly, placed the piercing gun over his left nipple, and pulled.

The resulting scream that shot through the duct tape made Mukuro glad the rooms were soundproofed, or else every other member of their class would be banging on Junko’s door to see if she was okay. Mukuro put the gun next to Naegi’s head and cradled him silently until the screaming stopped. “Makoto, are you okay?” were the first words out of her mouth. He looked at her and nodded through tear-stained eyes. Mukuro pulled out a tissue from the box next to Junko’s bed and wiped his eyes clean, before kissing the spot where his lips should be. “Alright. We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

Much to her surprise, Naegi gripped her hand and shook his head vehemently. He apparently wanted to continue. Mukuro looked at him silently for ten seconds, contemplating. _‘Is he doing this because he thinks I want to, or does he genuinely want to continue? I suppose if you’ve got one pierced, you may as well do both.’_ Eventually, she pulled out a small stud and placed it inside the new hole on Naegi’s left nipple. She picked the gun up, and, after changing the needle, repeated the process with his right. Naegi’s scream was less shrill this time, probably because he was expecting it, and she screwed a second stud into place, before pulling him up and hugging him. “Makoto, I am so proud of how well you handled that. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but I tried to do this with Junko once. She screamed and cried for an hour, but I swear she enjoyed the entire thing.” Naegi looked up at her startled, before laughing behind his gag. Mukuro permitted herself two chuckles at her sisters expense, before removing the duct tape wrapped around Naegi’s mouth.

“I’m not going to lie Mukuro. That hurt more than I expected. But at least it’s over now. I must admit, I’m interested to see how Enoshima will react.” Ikusaba smiled as she slowly put her clothes on, before tossing Naegi his underwear and trousers. “I’ll pretend I heard you call her ‘Junko’ this time Makoto. Take more care in future.” Naegi dressed himself, laughing as he did so. When he reached for his shirt however, an iron grip stopped him. “No shirt Makoto. We’re only going to the dining hall. You won’t need one.” Naegi’s eyes widened and his hair stood on end softly. “B-but there’ll be people there and-“ “Makoto, it’s 9pm. No-one should be in there at this point, and besides. The fact that there might be makes this even more fun.” She picked him up and carried him bodily out of her sisters room, before locking the door behind her and carrying him like a bride into the dining hall.

And it was at this point that Naegi’s bad luck made itself manifest, as both Asahina and Sakura were there, enjoying some post-workout tea together. They looked up when they heard footsteps approach, and Asahina turned bright red when she saw Naegi shirtless in Ikusaba’s arms. “N-Naegi. Are you okay? Ikusaba, you didn’t hurt him did you?” She rushed over and felt Naegi’s forehead, clearly trying to ignore the fact that he was half-naked. Sakura walked over and gave him a perfunctory glance. “Aoi, I would not concern yourself. He looks to be fine. I imagine this is another of Enoshima’s games.” Mukuro nodded wordlessly while Naegi looked at them in shock. “Naegi, give us some credit. We know not all the details, but there is something personal between you and Miss Enoshima. Well, some of us do. Kirigiri, Asahina, Fujisaki, Maizono and myself to be exact. We try to keep the others in the dark. Your affairs are your business.”

Naegi turned bright red and he buried his face in Ikusaba’s chest. “Our apologies for disturbing the pair of you then. To be truthful, I did not expect people to be in here this late.” Asahina spoke up. “Well still, I think it’s a little unfair for you to be doing this to him. What if you’d run into Ishimaru? You both would’ve gotten in trouble.” Naegi spoke at this point, his voice muffled by Mukuro’s shirt. “It’s okay Asahina, I could have just agreed to not come.” Ikusaba slowly lowered him onto the ground. “Makoto, why don’t you go grab some snacks and a drink for us, and I’ll keep lookout with these two.”

Naegi nodded and disappeared into the back room, leaving the three ladies alone together. It was Asahina who spoke first, naturally. “Makoto? Since when have you two been on first name terms?” “Since earlier this evening.” Sakura smiled and nodded, turning back to her tea and pouring another cup. Asahina, evidently not having put things together at this point raised a finger to her chin. When she finally did so, she turned bright red and chose not to say anything. The two turned back and began drinking their tea, with Sakura and Mukuro making polite small talk. Naegi eventually returned with some chocolate and fizzy drinks, causing all three women to look at him in disappointment. “Naegi, you need to eat more healthily. You should come and join myself and Aoi sometime if you must eat like that at this time of night.” Naegi scratched the back of his head, dropping a few of the sweets on the floor, which Mukuro picked up for him.

“Uh-thanks Mukuro. That sounds like fun Oogami, I’ll just have to find an evening where I’m free.” The two groups bade each other goodnight, and Mukuro led Naegi back to Junko’s room, being lucky enough not to meet anyone on the way. When they opened the door however, they found a very dishevelled, worn out looking Kirigiri, and a very torn Enoshima pacing the room greeting them. “Muku, where did you guys run off to? I was worried about you? And why is Makoto shirtless? And is that-Mukuro, did you pierce his nipples?” Mukuro answered her questions slowly as Naegi went over to Kirigiri and checked on her. “Is she okay?” Enoshima tilted her head. “Kirigiri? She should be fine. She’s strong. Celestia got the jump on her and apparently things ended with Kirigiri being fucked over Celestia’s desk.” Ikusaba’s eyes widened and she stepped over to check on her. “Kirigiri, are you okay?” Kirigiri looked up at her and nodded. “I’ll live. Celestia was apparently expecting me.” She placed a few strands of hair behind her ear and turned a little red. “I assume your sister will fill you in on all the details when I’m gone.” Junko shook her head and sat down.

“Kyouko, what happened is your business. You wanna tell them what happened, it’s up to you. More importantly though, I gotta question for Muku.” She turned to face her sister and grinned, pulling her into a headlock. “Did you actually pierce Makoto’s nipples while I was gone? Sis, that is fuckin’ metal. Hey Makoto, get over here and let me have a look.” Naegi came over to Enoshima and let her get a good look at his piercings. “Oh man Makoto, these are goddamn awesome. I cannot believe I didn’t think of these.” Calming down, she gave one of them a quick tug, causing a small yelp of pain from Naegi. “Muku, these are a brilliant idea. I cannot wait to play with them. Sadly, that will have to wait.” She looked over at Kirigiri and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We need to figure out how to get back at Celestia.” Kirigiri nodded and the three ladies put their heads together and began to plan. While they were doing so, there was a knock on the door and an envelope slid under it. Naegi went over to pick it up and read the name on the front. _Kyouko Kirigiri._

“Hey, uh-guys. A letter arrived for Kirigiri.” Kirigiri walked over and picked it up, pulling out three photos and a note. She looked at the photos, and turned pale white, before sliding them into her jacket pocket. “I think we may have to rethink our plans.” She said, passing Junko the note. Junko, Naegi and Mukuro crowded around it, reading the neat, clean writing written on it. _Report back to me next Saturday night or the rest of these pictures hit the school._ Kirigiri stood up and walked towards the door silently, stopping before she left. “Plan your revenge all you want, but it would be best if I remain in the dark about it. I cannot give information I do not have.” Naegi went to speak up here and she shook her head at him. “Naegi, it will be fine. I am not going to leave everything to you guys. I shall make my own plans. Celestia will be expecting it. and I would hate to disappoint her.” With this, she slipped out and shut the door, leaving the other three together to their devices.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was terrible :D.
> 
> As always, any feedback is appreciated, even if it's as simple as. "You suck."
> 
> (Okay, not really, if you wanna tell me I suck, explain why at least.)


End file.
